The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and to a technique for clipping picture data and transferring a file of the clipped picture data to other information processing apparatuses connected to this information processing apparatus via a transmission system.
When picture data is transferred to another information processing apparatus via a transmission system from an information processing apparatus where the data is being displayed, at first, the picture data displayed on a screen in the information processing apparatus which is to transfer the picture data is clipped, and the clipped picture data is then given a file name and is stored as a file in an auxiliary memory, for example, in a fixed head disk drive. Next, by designating the file stored in the auxiliary memory, the designated file is transferred to another information processing apparatus, to which the file is to be transferred, via the transmission system, and is stored in memory therein. Then, in the information processing apparatus which has received and stored the transferred file, a memory area to which the file has been transferred is searched, and by designating the searched file, the transferred picture data clipped at the information processing apparatus which sent the file are displayed.
Because clipping the picture data and transferring the file can not be executed in one operational process in the above-described conventional information processing apparatus for transferring a file of clipped picture data, the operating efficiency of the apparatus for transferring picture data is poor.
Furthermore, in the information processing apparatus which has received the transferred file, because it is necessary to search the memory area to which the clipped picture data has been transferred before the picture data can be displayed, the operating efficiency of the apparatus for receiving the picture data is also poor.